


The Dragon

by daughter_of_nemesis



Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of War, OOC!Draco, dracos gone through a lot, harry cares about his bf, luna lovegood being so sweet, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/daughter_of_nemesis
Summary: Draco receives a gift for Christmas, and it makes him weak. Harry loves his boyfriend, and pulls a few strings to make him happy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6!!

“Draco, get up.”

“I can’t,” he said, from his place on his knees. “I... can’t”

“Yes, you can. Get up.”

“She...she made this for me?” Draco asked, for the millionth time.

“Yes, babe, now can we please get up? It’s cold out here.”

Harry got no response. Just looked over to the blonde and saw tears brimming in his eyes.

“She did this for me.” Draco whispered. 

Harry felt his heart fill with love for this man, a man who had once been a boy forced into a war. He still believed he did not deserve forgiveness, still believed that he was not worthy of love.   
Harry crouched down next to him, and took him into his arms. He looked up and admired the object of Draco’s obsession, as Draco buried his head in his chest. 

It was an ice sculpture of a dragon, mad by Luna Lovegood herself, for Draco, for Christmas. 

“Do you know, love, why she made it for you? Because you were just a kid when that happened, love. Just a kid. And you saved here, remember? You spoke to her in the dungeons, you helped her escape. But also she’s Luna. She doesn't need a reason to love you.”

Draco nodded into his chest and pushed himself away from Harry. His face was still tearstained, but now he looked more hopeful. 

“She means it.” Draco whispered, almost as if he couldn't quite believe it himself. Harry stood up next to him, placed a kiss on his forehead and lead them back inside. 

When Draco was asleep that night, Harry sent an owl to Luna, asking her to come over the next morning. Her reply was an immediate yes, with a warning to look out for Aquarius Maggots.

The next morning, there was a knock at the door, and Draco looked on with shock as the door revealed it to be Luna. He chocked on a sob and hugged her, clutching her tight and murmuring “thank you” over and over into her hair. She smiled an hugged him back with just as much vigor.

“Did you like my sculpture, Draco?”

“Oh, Luna,” Draco says, chuckling through his tears, “It was atrocious. Doesn’t look like a dragon at all.” But he smiled, and both Harry and Luna knew he would never admit how much he cared.  
They spent the rest of the day chatting like birds on a wire, and they even got Luna to spend the night in their guest room. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Draco said when they were curled in bed that night. “It means everything to me”


End file.
